megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sanat
Sanat (サナト) is a demon in the series. History Known as Sanat Kumara which means Eternal Youth in Sanskrit, he is the Defender Lord of the temple Kurama-dera alongside Bishamonten and Kannon, representing power among the trio. He is viewed as a savior of earth and is eternally sixteen years old. His titles are "The Youth of Sixteen Summers" and "Ancient of Days", as he has been around for millions of years but still has the appearance of a sixteen year old, and "Lord of the World". Sanat is said to have come from Venus. He is associated with several figures in mythology: Kartikeya in Hinduism, Brahma Sanam Kumar in Buddhism, Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism, and Ancient of Days in Abrahamic lore. In Theosophy Sanat is the founder of the Great White Brotherhood and seeks to help mankind evolve on earth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Chaos Race, DLC Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV In "The Eternal Youth" DLC, Flynn is transported to Infernal Tokyo by the White in order to drive him to despair. Flynn arrives in front of Akira, who is running for his life from Sanat's overwhelming power. He is eventually cornered and threatened with death by his demonoid "subjects" if he does not stop Sanat. Akira uses Flynn's presence to his advantage again and begs Flynn to fight in his stead at the Yamato Perpetual Reactor Room in Camp Ichigaya. Flynn is at first unable to perceive the entity; even Burroughs is unable to correctly scan Sanat, saying she only gets error messages, and like the Ancient of Days, she comments it's possible he isn't made of materials native to Infernal Tokyo. Sanat is made visible by an energy pulse, and taunts Flynn about being a "little creature, of lower dimensions." He explains that he was the one who planted the seeds of chaos on the planet eons ago, and is overwhelmed with joy at how it resulted in creatures that are able to fight him and are no longer mere apes after ages of evolving. As the fight starts, he tells Flynn, who he calls a human, full of potential: "Show me how far this 5th humanity has grown! Show me your worth...!" and says that he will personally draw out the power within his opponent. As the second part of the fight initiates, Sanat will mention he will take Flynn to the "true war", asking whether Flynn understands what he's talking about. Regardless of the answer, Sanat will clarify he meant the war against "the dispensation of the universe", a phrase the Ancient of Days often repeats at the start of the fight against him and what it calls its mission. As Sanat falls, it joyfully commends Flynn for showing him such unrestrained power, and orders him, as the "seed of chaos", to further "ripen" and lead the world into further chaos, saying they will meet again when the time of the next harvest comes. Stats Boss = Sanat will only begin using Gaea Rage if his weakness to Gun is exploited. |Fire= Null |Ice= Null |Electricity= Null |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 3 |Skill= Dark Energy Myriad Arrows Gaea Rage-e Deadly Fury Silent Prayer Javelin Rain |Relatedquest= The Eternal Youth DLC |Drop= }} |-| Summonable Ally = |Fire = Resist |Ice = Resist |Electricity = Resist |Force = Resist |Expel = Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill = Gaea Rage\Innate Deadly Fury\Innate Dark Energy\98 Phys Pierce\99 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Drake Vasuki x Fallen Mitra x Fury Asura x Genma Kurama Tengu |Requiredquest= The Eternal Youth DLC |Drop= }} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV